


LAP DANCE（膝上舞）

by Berrytea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrytea/pseuds/Berrytea
Summary: *膝上舞梗，NC17，短篇，一发完结。**但丁想到一个转移他哥哥注意力的好办法。





	LAP DANCE（膝上舞）

但丁跟随着音乐的旋律，缓缓地摇摆着腰身。他靠着窗，身后是缓慢飘过、如洇开的水彩一般的漫天流云。黄昏的光线给室内涂抹上了暧昧的色调。他懒散地舞着，扭动着臀部，眼神带着笑意望向维吉尔，又似乎燃烧着沉沉的火焰。

这件事始于一个百无聊赖的下午。但丁把那本他大概已经翻阅了一百遍的杂志随意的扔到了一边，他环顾四周，打算给自己找点乐子。然后他看到了维吉尔。  
他的哥哥端坐在对面，专心致志地阅读着手里的书籍。流淌而过的时间对他似乎毫无影响，他的坐姿犹如几个小时前一样优雅而一丝不苟。这让但丁想起童年，小小的维吉尔喜欢安静地在父亲的书房里翻看厚厚的书本，而但丁总是吵闹地干扰他的阅读。他向他的书页上丢蚂蚱、石子、一吹就能飘起白色茸花的蒲公英，一切但丁觉得有趣的东西。有时候他会故意用手掌遮挡着书页，或是把脑袋枕在维吉尔的膝头，饱含热切的挤占着他哥哥视线里的位置，试图引诱维吉尔合上书本和他一同玩耍。  
维吉尔从书本里抬起头，冰蓝色的眼睛冷淡的瞪了但丁一眼。  
“我原以为，过了那么多年你会有所长进。”  
但丁压抑住得逞的偷笑，努力用无辜的眼神回望着维吉尔，仿佛正在用靴尖大胆地在维吉尔小腿上划圈的和自己不是一个人。他挑起一边眉毛，抛给维吉尔一个饱含暗示的眼神，暧昧地压低声音，“别再专注书本了，维吉尔。离尼禄他们采购回来还有很长时间，不如……”  
维吉尔对他的提议不置可否。他嘲讽地哼了一声，翘起一边腿来躲过了但丁的骚扰，目光回到了书上，修长的手指翻开了下一页。  
“嘿，维吉尔！看着我！”但丁抗议道。他起身，双手猛地撑住维吉尔椅子的两边把手，把他的兄长困在用胳膊围成的狭小空间中。但丁刻意无视了维吉尔紧蹙的眉头和杀人般的眼神，贴近对方脸颊，让温热的吐息扑打在上面，“威廉•布莱克和你可爱的弟弟，选一个？”  
“如果你真的想知道答案的话——答案可能会让你伤心。”

但丁打开车载音响，让音乐流淌在房间中。  
空气有些燥热，或者是想象中的维吉尔的眼神，令他浑身滚烫。他背对着维吉尔，用拇指勾住风衣的边缘，左右摇摆着肩部，将它从身上褪去，经过一番轻浮卖弄的动作后，那件碍事的衣服“咚”的一声落在地上，只留下松松垮垮的衬衫和紧绷绷的皮裤，包裹着线条美好的肉体。他转过身，懒洋洋、从容不迫的继续着舞步，饱满厚实的肌肉像连绵的丘壑，在柔软的布料下随着每一次呼吸和起伏若隐若现，勾勒出美好的、令人遐想的轮廓。他双手慵懒地在身上游走着，故意在胸肌和乳尖上多流连了一会，然后顺着腹部的线条继续向下，毫无顾忌地抚上两胯之间，胯部随着强烈的节奏夸张又诱惑的摆动。车厢内的空间狭小，他离维吉尔大概只有一步或是两步——他几乎是贴在他哥哥眼前跳着这样具有露骨的暗示性的舞蹈了。  
维吉尔仍然在看着他那本见鬼的书，该死的冷静，就好像他性感的、英俊的、浑身上下散发着荷尔蒙的弟弟不存在似的。但丁心里一阵恼火，他冷不丁地抽走了维吉尔的书，随手扔到了一边。  
“但丁！”  
维吉尔斥责道，用不悦的眼神瞪视着他的弟弟。但丁勇敢地回视着，得寸进尺的跨坐上了维吉尔的大腿。  
“这是你儿子的车，他可是好不容易才把这破车修好的。”感受到空气间迅速凝聚的魔力，但丁急急忙忙的阻止。果然如他所料，魔力凝聚的速度迟缓了下来。几个月前才走马上任的老父亲在犹豫和忍耐，终于想要成为慈父的愿望压倒了暴力的冲动。

很好，你没有被维吉尔甩下来，也没有被幻影剑戳穿。但丁在心里为自己喝彩。他变本加厉地紧贴着维吉尔的身体扭动，肆无忌惮的又蹭又磨。而维吉尔强忍怒气的表情成为了他的愉悦源泉。他的哥哥嘴角撇到了一边，当他小时候被但丁强抢东西后，也会露出同样愠怒的表情。他不知道这样做会使他的一边脸颊可爱的鼓起来——或许可爱这个词用在维吉尔身上不太合适，但是但丁就是这样认为的——这种表情让他更加兴奋和雀跃。  
他双手撑在维吉尔的肩膀上，一方面为了保持平衡，另一方面他知道如果让维吉尔站起来会发生什么——他不解风情的哥哥绝对会毫不留情地把他扔下车，然后用幻影剑把他捅成刺猬。这种感觉像拥抱着刀尖跳舞，危险而迷人，让他的脊骨上窜过一阵难以形容的、带着战栗的甜蜜。他缓慢而下流的律动腰身，臀部和着韵律环形摇摆着，一次又一次前倾，色情地摩擦着彼此的裆部。  
“看着我，刚刚我说过了——我想让你看着我。”但丁直直的看着维吉尔，用气音说道。他猛地起身，转过身后用后臀坐了下去，然后像一条游鱼一样在维吉尔的怀中扭动，臀部放浪形骸的向后顶弄着。他的衬衫领口的扣子被故意解开了三个，维吉尔从后方往前看去，能看到饱满、诱人的胸肌，以及隐隐约约的褐色的小小的乳粒。但丁抓住维吉尔的手，引导他将自己的胸口的布料揉乱。他侧过头，蹭过他哥哥锋利的下颌骨线，发丝搔弄着身后之人光滑的脖颈。“你硬了。”他用得意的语气，喘息着对后方的人说道。  
一张略带凉意和怒气的唇堵塞住了他的口舌，“闭嘴。”

但丁在心里大笑起来，他知道后续会怎么发展。维吉尔会粗暴的打开他，进入他，把他狠狠的操到沙发垫子里去。他会被操得两眼发黑，意识模糊，发出高亢的淫叫，而后又转为喑哑的、半带求饶的呻吟。他情欲难耐，经过半小时暧昧折磨的阴茎让皮裤发紧，身体自动回忆起过往刺激甜美的性爱，口腔分泌出大量唾液。

那么来吧，让事情发生。  
他挑起坏笑的嘴角，双腿夹住维吉尔的腰，倒向沙发。

-FIN-


End file.
